Hunter Martinez
Hunter Martinez is a junior at Greensville High School, and lives with his parents in Greensville, North Carolina. He lives with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, which affects his daily life through flashbacks, nightmares, insomnia, panic attacks, memory loss, dissociation, and the occasional hallucination. He is fond of writing poems and short stories and aspires to be a published writer. Early Years Hunter was born on February 6, 1998 in Greensville, North Carolina as the third, and youngest, child of Reynaldo and Elisabeth Martinez. The couple didn't initially plan to have a third child; it wasn't until three days after his birth that they actually gave him a name. Growing up, Hunter was a quiet child and didn't talk to many kids his age. Usually, he either had his nose stuck in a book that wasn't suitable for young kids or was spending time with his older sister, Juliana. Occasionally, he was stuck with his older brother, who dragged him into elaborate yet ridiculous pranks. The first time he started writing his own content was in middle school. He won a poetry contest in the eighth grade, which inspired him to continue writing. Greensville High School Freshman Year (2012-2013) ' His freshamn year of high school started off ordinary, unti half-way into the year when he was in a car accident with his sister, the accident which caused her untimely death and initially triggered his PTSD. He spent two months in the hospital in recovery, for both his broken neck and mental health, and the remainder of the school year at home with tutors and in therapy. He barely managed to pass his final exams, due to stress from the occurrence and it toll it took on his memory. '''Sophomore Year (2013-2014) ' Hunter spent the first half of his sophomore year home schooled. In this time, he picked up writing once again, using it as a method of expressing his emotions relating to his trauma. He also began to see a psychiatrist, who prescribed Zoloft, a selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor (SSRI) medication, to him. Once he began taking medication, his parents enrolled him back into public high school. It was difficult to adjust back into normal life, but he slowly managed to get into the swing of things. Classmates and town residents tried to be friendly towards him, but he almost always pushed them away in fear that whoever he gets close to will die like his sister did. Despite recovery efforts, his symptoms continued to worsen. He also entered a relationship with Maia Thoreau towards the end of the year. '''Junior Year (2014-2015) His junior year began with worsened symptoms and more medication. He was put on Lithane, a mood stabilizer prescribed to people with bipolar disorder, which, combined with the Zoloft, had a drastic impact on his mental stability. His hallucinations and dissociative episodes became more frequent and more dangerous; there was a period in time where he was hurting himself while dissociating and not realizing what he was doing. In November of 2014, Hunter suffered major hallucinations, overdosed on his medications because a voice in his head told him to, and ran away from home, only to be found in a panicked state in the woods by his mother and girlfriend. After an extended hospital stay, Hunter was taken off all of his medications and given a new therapist. He started to feel things more intensely but no longer suffered from hallucinations. Things were going relatively well for Hunter until spring break. On a trip to Miami, Hunter got into a major argument with his drunken girlfriend which prompted him to run off and triggered a dissociative episode. During that time, he was taken in by a strange girl who got him drunk and sexually assaulted him in his out-of-mind state. This created strain in his relationship, but this was eventually resolved. Post-High School Appearance Hunter stands at 5'6" with dark brown hair, almost shoulder length, and green eyes. He can almost always be seen in dark clothing. He often looks anxious or angry about something. He carries a notebook with him in case he finds inspiration for a writing piece. Relationships *'Juliana Martinez:' Hunter was always closest with his sister, despite that she was his dramatic foil. She was always bubbly and extroverted, while he was reserved and introverted. She was the person he could talk to about anything. She often brought him to social events and urged him to make friends, or to at least try. On February 8, 2013, everything changed for them. Juliana was driving Hunter to his favorite restaurant, since their parents couldn't find time to do anything for his birthday two days prior and she wanted her brother to have some sort of celebration. While driving, a drunk driver crashed his truck into the driver's side of their car. Hunter survived the crash, coming out with a broken neck and severe mental trauma. However, Juliana died instantly, and there was nothing the doctors could do to save her. To this day, Hunter can still see the scene in his head as clear as day, and it haunts him. In addition, he can sometimes see and feel her presence, and speaks to what he refers to as her ghost. *'Gabriel "Gabe" Martinez: (FC: Ezra Miller) ' Hunter never had much of a relationship with his older brother growing up. Their age difference of eight years, as well as Gabe's disinterest in the young boy, created a splinter in their relationship. Gabe had always been the prankster of the family, occasionally dragging Hunter along into his schemes when it seemed fit, or when he was stuck babysitting. Hunter always found Gabe to be annoying, while Gabe thought Hunter was stuck up. When Hunter was ten years old, Gabe ran away from home to join the circus. It wasn't until six years later that the two reunited and rekindled with one another. Even though Hunter still refers to his brother as a "dumbass" and feels responsible to apologize whenever he finds out Gabe was up to something, he does see some goodness in him. They now keep in touch through text and social media. *'Reynaldo Martinez:' Hunter has an especially strained relationship with his father. Since he's the only child left in the house, he's often the victim of his father's emotional abuse. He started to lash out on Hunter especially after Juliana's death. *'Elisabeth Martinez:' Hunter is on good terms with his mother. 'Despite the fact that she initially didn't want a third child, she cares deeply for her youngest son. She can be overly emotional at times, to the point where Hunter can't understand her actions or motives. Elisabeth tries to do what is best for Hunter but her actions haven't been received well. *'Maia Thoreau: (FC: Olivia Cooke) ''' Maia is one of the only people Hunter can truly consider a friend. Although she initially frightened him and made herself out to be a serial killer, he eventally saw a kinder side to her and took a liking to her. Outlandish and boisterous at times, Maia is the one person who can bring a smile to his face and make him feel like he's okay. She started to develop feelings for him, which he didn't pick up on until she confessed it, twice. He's unsure how to reciprocate such feelings and doesn't feel as though he's mentally stable enough to be in a relationship, but cares deeply for her. He knows that she'll eventually die from her Cystic Fibrosis, and she reminds him of the fact constantly, but he tries not to think about this, for he doesn't want to go through sudden loss once again. *Nate Goodman: (FC: Jordan Todosey)''' He's not very close with Nate, but the two are on good terms. They're in the same grade, and share a few classes together. Hunter introduced Nate to the comic book series The Umbrella Academy and the band Against Me!, and Nate helped him out with homework when he was struggling to keep up. Nate also visited Hunter in the hospital after the car accident.